Herbalist Challenges
are gameplay challenges which involve gathering and crafting in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Pick six yarrow. * Rank 2: Pick and eat four species of berry. * Rank 3: Craft seven items using as an ingredient. * Rank 4: Pick five mushrooms and feed them to your horse. * Rank 5: Craft nine items using Indian Tobacco as an ingredient. * Rank 6: Pick 15 different species of herb. * Rank 7: Craft and use five special Miracle Tonics * Rank 8: Use Oleander (Sage) to craft six poison weapons. * Rank 9: Pick one of each species of herb. * Rank 10: Season and cook all 11 types of meat. Rank 1 :Pick six yarrow. :Reward: Herbalist Off-Hand Holster Rank 2 :Pick and eat four species of berry. ::*Raspberry ::*Blackberry ::*Evergreen Huckleberry ::*Wintergreen Berry :Reward: 25 Health XP and $5 Rank 3 :Craft seven items using sage as an ingredient. :Reward: Herbalist Gun Belt Rank 4 :Pick five mushrooms and feed them to your horse. :*When starting this challenge, one is only required to feed the horses with mushrooms, mushrooms in satchel count as being picked. :Reward: 50 Health XP and $10 Rank 5 :Craft nine items using Indian Tobacco as an ingredient. :Reward: 50 Health XP and $10 Rank 6 :Pick 15 different species of herb. :Reward: 100 Health XP and $15 Rank 7 :Craft and use five special miracle tonics. :Reward: Herbalist Holster :*The pamphlet can be found on a plateau south-east of Vetter's Echo, south of Hanging Dog Ranch. The ingredients are Yarrow, Burdock, and Golden Currant. Golden Currant can be found at Fort Brennard to the east and south sides, also north-west of Annesburg either side of ANOK in Roanoke Ridge. Burdock can be found west of this right by the river where it kinks out to make a 'c'. Yarrow can be found in good amounts near Rhodes, north of Bolger Blade. Rank 8 :Use oleander to craft six poison weapons. :Reward: 100 Health XP and $15 Rank 9 :Pick one of each species of herb. :Reward: 150 Health XP and $20 :*There is no in-game checklist for this. It is highly recommended to make one and keep track manually. Anything found prior to unlocking this rank does not count so the compendium is not a reliable source of tracking. :*Be aware that Lady Slipper Orchids may not be counted until the completion of the second job in 'Duchesses and Other Animals' in Chapter 4 (unlocked after completing 'The Gilded Cage'). :*Unfortunately, some herbs like Blackcurrant and Red Sage can be found only in New Austin which is inaccessible for Arthur unless using glitches. As a result, players need to progress into the Epilogue before they can complete this challenge. Rank 10 :Season and cook all 11 types of meat. :Reward: Herbalist Bandolier See Cooking recipes. Video walkthrough Related Content es:Desafíos de herbolario sage Category:Single Player Category:Challenges